


Lawful fight

by nsjscjhdy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Law Enforcement, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsjscjhdy/pseuds/nsjscjhdy
Summary: We live in a world where life and law can be changed using money and threats. Once someone is in a way of his plans, he will have ways to get rid of each and every person.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 6





	Lawful fight

**Author's Note:**

> uncompleted, updates will be irregular sorry.
> 
> \- notes-  
> i lost motivation to write but might comeback some day

“INJOON CAN YOU DRIVE ANY SLOWER HURRY UP THE POLICE ARE CATCHING UP”  
“I AM SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO DRIVE, HAECHAN TELL HIM TO STOP”  
“JAEHYUN STOP YELLING AT INJOON”  
“God. damn. these. love. birds.”  
The team started screaming at each other while running away from the police. They just managed to escape from the police who tried to gather information about a company that invaded taxes, gambled their money and cheated their way to prosperity. At the back of the van that they were driving, it was a slash of fraud funds that they have “confiscated” from the CEO. It was a lot, and the reason why they have the police (working for the CEO) is at the back of their tails.  
“It’s the traffic light”  
“JUST GO FOR IT! BEAT THE LIGHT!”  
“I AM TRYING!”  
Just then while the police cars were chasing the black van. A sports motor rider appeared from the back and assisted in helping them to lose the police car. The rider took all the police cars and even managed to jump over the car in front of to stop the cars from chasing the van. It's none other than their group’s official driver WinWin. 

\------------------------------------

This is how it went down…  
Flashback  
\----------------------------------

“Okay everyone, with all my efforts and sleepless night, I finally found more dirt on our new target: Chairman Chun,” Renjun said. 

“That's my baby,” said DongHyuck as he threw him a heart at him while presenting.  
“Thanks, Jun please continue,” JaeHyun said smiling looking proud at both of his teammates.

Information about Chairman Chun,  
Chairman Chun was arrested and is going to be released next week. However, he was still under investigation for bribing politicians but he confessed. What he confessed was that he had 8 million dollars that he hid somewhere in Korea. Whereas there is another 40 million that was not yet discovered by the police. During the time of arrest, the prosecutor team couldn’t find everything as Chun had everything hidden. This means that the remaining has to be somewhere. 

DH: “I love the amount”  
RJ: “but this is extremely dangerous, we might get caught”  
JH: “We do what we can take what we can”  
JH: “How should we split”  
RJ: “I and Hyuck will take 40%, you take the rest, we can share”  
JH: “oo...kay”  
DH: “but we need a driver”  
JH: “... I know someone”

*sicheng driving test*  
It was a Monday morning, SiCheng was doing his driving test and to the tester’s surprise, he was extremely slow.

Tester: “Hey kid, relax, drive comfortably”  
Sicheng didn't respond as he was nervous, he knew how to drive, but not like this. “Drive comfortably, and relax. In fact, drive however you want, just don’t break the traffic rules.” the tester said, trying to calm him down. Just then, another car honked aggressively and shouted, “HEY KID! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DRIVE? COME ON!”. SiCheng rolled his eyes at the person and asked his tester, “I can drive however I wanted right?”, “Yea, sure of course.” With that, SiCheng started to increase his speed simultaneously, he shifted his gears and as he reached the highest gear with the highest speed, he sped through the lanes and took over all the cars that were in his way. Without giving up, he managed to catch up with that scum of a driver who screamed at him previously. Once he had caught up he drifted and managed to put the car into a stop before he crashed. Whereas, the tester was on the passenger seat so scared that he was shivering at his seat holding the handle. When SiCheng came to the realisation that he had been driving dangerously, he stopped for a while and asked, “I failed did I?”. Tester said it while shaking, “you passed, you passed, omg.” “OMG, I HAVE PASS YESSS!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!” SiCheng drove back to the driving centre to end the test session. 

“Ah, I should reward myself with some frappe”, said SiCheng as he entered Starbucks to get himself with his favourite vanilla frappuccino. Meanwhile, he was on his phone looking at one of his favourite Porsche that he had always wanted to drive. “It would be good if I could drive his car”, he thought as he walked out of Starbucks. As if there was a goblin who had been watching over him, he walked past a beautiful sports car, he back stepped and realised that the car was the same as the Porsche that was flashed on his phone screen. He couldn’t believe his eyes and took a second glance at both worlds and walked towards the car. Looking at how beautiful it was, he instinctively reaches the door handle. “Stop it SiCheng! You are over that life, stop stealing!” he gave himself a pep talk about how to not go back to his bad habits of stealing things from others. However, it was not enough, he ended up inside the unlocked car and he was enjoying the moment. Suddenly, someone handed him a key outside of the car.

??: “here you go.”  
SC: “OMG thank you, NO I’M SORRY”  
SiCheng tried to open the door but the man inside was fast enough to close the door and moved to the passenger seat.  
??: “start the car, let's talk business.”  
SC: “who are you?”  
??: “oh sorry, Hi SiCheng, my name is JaeHyun, let's go!”  
SC: “how do you even know my name??”  
JH: “I did my research, so… hurry go!” *wink*  
Upon seeing that he blushed a bit and timidly starts the engine.  
SC: “okay sure.”

Both SiCheng and JaeHyun started their journey as they took a drive to talk about the business that they are going to be doing. 

SC: “What kind of business are you talking about?”  
JH: “You know those people who catch bad guys who do fraud and bribe the government”  
SC: “Why would you do that?”  
JH: “High returns, it makes a lot of money.”  
Hearing that SiCheng became slightly interested in the business that JaeHyun was talking about.  
SC: “I'm interested… Doing that you are probably working for the police to catch them, but you don’t look like that, or maybe a prosecutor?”  
JH: “Close, close enough” Jaehyun clears his throat.  
JH: “Actually, I am a con-artist.”  
SC: “Hah! Con-artist, are you sure?”  
JH: “Yes, of course then who can I be?”

As if it’s on cue, a police siren sounded to chase them.

JH: “Drive faster, they are onto us,”  
SC: “I don’t think so…”  
JH: “The thing is… I stole this car…”  
SC: “WOW YOU ARE REALLY ONE DUMB HOT CON-ARTIST”  
JH: “D-Dumb what… nevermind, we are talking about this later, hurry drive.”  
SC: “Okay hold on tight.” A slight blush appeared on SiCheng's face when he realised what he had just said as his heart continued to beat as fast. Quickly, SiCheng managed to calm himself down and speed through the highway and escaped the police.

\------------  
Venue: Hideout (aka workplace)

This team doesn't have a name, which makes it more unique the strong bond and history that each of them had made them where they are today, underground millionaires. 

JH: "SiCheng let me introduce you to them. Everyone here is our new driver."

Profiles  
*authors note* Let me introduce them to you,  
Name: Jung JaeHyun  
Role: Con-artist  
Background: University graduate, not many know what he was studying. Lived in America for a few years and came back. No one knows what happened during the time from graduation and in America. 

Name: Huang RenJun  
Role: Hacker  
Background: Won the underground hacking champion where he managed to crack bank accounts from 10 countries. The first Asian hacker to win the competition. However, a few years later he tricked into being hired by a gang in China and had been transferred to Korea. While staying in Korea, he disobeyed rules and was rescued by JaeHyun

Name: Lee DongHyuck  
Role: Fighter  
Background: Runner up of the World Fighting Championship. After he won the runner up title, he stopped fighting on the ring and started freelancing to fight. He was hired by mafias and gangsters and has never lost a 1 on 1 fight ever. 

Name: Dong SiCheng  
Role: Newly, hired driver  
Background: Drives really well and treats his motorcycle like his baby. Extremely experienced in pickpocketing. Where did he get all these habits from? All we know he worked for a gang. 

\------Back to story-------

DongHyuck and RenJun are extremely welcoming of SiCheng to be a new addition to the team. And, both know he is totally JaeHyun’s type. DongHyuck and RenJun pulled JaeHyun into one side and whispered, “Dude, he is totally your type!”, “How well can he drive? Or are you just smitten by his looks?”. Jaehyun rolled his eyes and patted their backs and replied, “Both of you stop it or else,” he smirked and walked towards SiCheng and offered to give a house tour at their hideout.

Meanwhile, DongHyuck and RenJun(mainly RenJun) went to check out SiCheng's background. The amazing hacker managed to find out little details about him where he was from China and has been adopted by a Korean family. There was no information about his family nor his education. It felt like his childhood had been deleted from the records. RenJun was kind of suspicious and wary of his past with the Chinese gangs and mafia, he went ahead and asked SiCheng about his relations with the Chinese. 

RJ: “SiCheng, you are from China? I can call you ge?  
SC: “I was born there, and I guess you could,”  
RJ: “How long were you there for?”  
SC: “I don’t remember, but I was not long.”  
RJ: “Connections?”  
SiCheng was unsure whether he should tell the team what he knows but knowing that he could trust them…  
SC: “The underground medical team based in Korea.”

The underground medical team has been out of business for years. They quit providing aid to the Chinese mafia, as they deemed them unimportant and were being sent to Korea to lead a “new life”. SiCheng was glad to find them. Whenever he was caught in a fight, the causality is high, he was lucky that one of the medical team members found him and provided him with medical aid. Without them, he wasn’t sure if he could walk around freely. Hospital bills were too high and with the record of getting injured from a fight, the police is the last thing he wants to deal with.

JH: “hmm, that's good, still good with them?”  
SC: “Yea, they cut ties with the Chinese gang members and somewhat settled in Korea.”  
RenJun, on the other hand, was still extremely wary and he is careful of the people he is going to deal with and the people he is going to meet. DongHyuck notices the worries in RenJun's eyes and decides to take him out.  
“Well RenJun and I are going to leave you guys alone,” He said to both JaeHyun and SiCheng, “Come on Junnie, let's go get some ice cream together alright?” DongHyuck said, trying to calm his boyfriend down and walked out of the hideout. SiCheng questions RenJun’s behaviour but JaeHyun assures him that everything will be fine.

SC: “Are they…”  
JH: “Yea, we have to deal with them being lovey-dovey.”  
SC: “Well you have me.”  
Both SiCheng and JaeHyun exchange smiles and JaeHyun proceed to provide him with the new information about the task they are going to take on.  
JaeHyun gave him information on what they needed to acquire and where they needed to break into. The possibilities of a police chase and how he is trying to contact someone to ease that issue for him. SiCheng attentively listens like a girl who had a crush on their professor. 

Now they know the background of their target, it’s now their plan to retrieve the millions of cash that Chairman Chun was hiding. JaeHyun was able to get information on where the money was hiding and he proceeded to the hotel that the Chairman owns. While RenJun was in the parking lot of the hotel collecting data of all security guards, he managed to find information off the 2 security guards who were guarding the doors. InJoon managed to get a full background check on both security guards so that they will leave their post. One of them was about to have a family, he then hacked into the security's wife phone and sent him a message that his wife’s waterbag had broke and needed him to come home immediately. Very quickly, the security guard explained and apologised to his partner and rushed home to his wife. Meanwhile, while that was happening, WinWin managed to get the keycard by bumping into the security guards and having access to the room with all the cash. He passes the card to JaeHyun who will then execute the rest of the plan to collect a load of cash in the room that they are about to rob. JaeHyun disguised himself as a security guard and knowing that his “partner” is a vulnerable and filial son to his mother, he asked if he had ever spent time with his mom, the security guard nodded and asked if he was a replacement. JaeHyun then told him that he is a detective. Upon hearing that, the security guard panics and repeatedly declares that he does not know anything about what the company does. JaeHyun assured him and said that he will be okay, he also told the security to go home and spend more time with his mother. With that, the security guard thanks him for his service and rushes home. 

JH: “Okay InJoon, what’s next?”  
This time, Winwin joins JaeHyun where they will walk together towards the room where all the money has been hidden.  
JH: “You nervous?”  
WW: “I’m fine.”  
JH: “Love it.”

Entering the room was like a breeze to both of them. They had the keycard and the only barrier between the main room in the hotel and the office room was a sliding door. When they entered the office room, the lock was openly placed there which saved them the time needed to find the location of the money. The lock can only be opened by using a key where only the chairman and the money launder have, however, one of WinWin speciality is to break open locks. 

Handling his pick locking tool like a professional, WinWin managed to break open the lock and took a few sums of money out and ran out first while JaeHyun took care of the rest. As expected, while transferring that 40 million dollars cash into the huge bags, Chairman Chun's money launders arrived with a bunch of backups

Man: “Who are you? Stop it!”  
JH: “Oh you guys are here? QUICK HELP ME TAKE ALL THESE OUT.”  
Man: “This crazy bastard… GET HIM!”  
The chief ordered his man to beat up JaeHyun and charged towards him, and just in time, the best fighter HaeChan arrived just in time. Knowing that JaeHyun can rely on HaeChan to keep them busy, he continued to put the money into the bags and escape the premises. While JaeHyun was packing up, HaeChan has knocked out almost everyone and both of them think it is a great idea to beat up the chief and put him inside the lock. 

Both of them holding about 4 bags each, they run to the parking lot where InJoon who is the driver of this mission. Rushing the both of them, JaeHyun took the front seat while HaeChan would take the back in order to fight off attackers efficiently. Being as cautious as possible, they tried to escape the parking lot where InJoon dressed up as a police officer and they were let off by the guards without any suspicions. However, they only have their luck to a certain extent. One of the men of the Chairman caught up with them and shouted, “DON’T LET THEM GO OFF, STOP THEM!”. Upon hearing that, InJoon stepped on the accelerator and sped out of the parking lot. 

That is how the introduction started after they lost the tails of the police, they brought the van containing the stash of money into a quiet parking lot, they took their share of cash and left the rest as evidence that will be sent to the court. After that, InJoon hacked into the CCTVs of the building to permanently delete all the footage of them entering the parking space and freezes the recording as they make their way out.  
Cont.1  
\----------------------  
Venue: the quiet parking lot

Prosecutor Kim: “Who do you think left all these here?”  
Chief Kim: “bring it to Chairman Chun, he is leaving the prison in 2 hours time.”  
Prosecutor Kim: “alright, let’s do this, Sergeant Na, you drive.”

\----------------------

Venue: Seoul Prison Facility

The bodyguard of Chairman Chun lined up in a line waiting for their boss to be officially released from prison. Specifically, Chairman Chun is on probation as where the case will still be under investigation and would be put back in prison if they found any concrete evidence of his sins. 

His freedom lasted for a while when Prosecutor Kim brought the van loaded with all the dirty funds in front of his eyes. Prosecutor Kim proudly showed the evidence to him and flashed the warrant at his face. To tease them even more, Chief Kim also took a small stack of money and put into one of the bodyguard’s pockets asking him to get themselves something on their way home. 

Prosecutor Kim: “You should have known better Chun Changhan, I have every evidence against you and I will get to the bottom of this. I will make sure that I pull everyone involved in jail and make sure that you all lose all your money.”

Upon hearing that, Chairman Chun started to shout in protest. His freedom and money all vanish all because of one darn guy. Chief Kim then snatched the money away from the bodyguard, “this is all evidence!” 

\---------------

Prosecutor Kim: “Hey Jungwoo, help me find out information about those guys.”  
Chief Kim: “Alright! Anyway, Doyoung, what are you going to do to them?”  
DY: “We will see.”  
\----------------

Venue: inside the hideout  
\----------------

Jaehyun: “Great job everyone, take your share and get rested. We will rest today and tomorrow and continue the day after.”  
“Got it see you! Let's go Renjun!” said Donghyuck as he took Renjun by the arm and walked out of the hideout. Leaving Sicheng and Jaehyun at the hideout. Everyone was tired, it has been a long day ever since they managed to complete this “quest”. Jaehyun and Sicheng just stared at each other and smiled, it feels awkward but it will be alright. Despite the awkward feeling, Sicheng bid goodbye to Jaehyun and made his way home. 

Sicheng’s place was a little further away from the hideout. He had to take a train home where of course, he did not have enough money to buy a car yet. As he entered the train, he found a seat and plugged in his earphones and turned on his favourite music. Sicheng then scrolled through his phone and reached to his social media app. 0 followers, 0 followings, loneliness hits as he lifts his head up to look around inside the train. He was surrounded by couples, families and friends… he sighed, locked his phone and relaxed. 

\-----------------------

Meanwhile, inside the train, 2 teenagers were snooping around suspiciously. No one noticed other than Sicheng who was just spacing out. Sicheng had a hunch knowing what they were up to but didn’t really care. As Sicheng was right, the teenager in front uses a short blade to cut open a lady’s bag, while the other picks the wallet from inside and hides it in his fanny bag. Sicheng pretends he sees nothing and minded his own business.  
After a long ride, Sicheng departed from the train and was on his way out the station. Suddenly, someone from the back yelled, “ROBBERY, STOP HIM!”. It was the 2 people from the train, one of them managed to escape whereas the other, with the fanny bag accidentally hit Sicheng. Smoothly, before the kid made a fall, Sicheng snatched his fanny bag out of him and walked out of the station as if nothing had happened. No one notices it other than the boy. 

Sicheng walked out of the station and searched at every wallet, “they should have their ID inside right,” he thought as he walked towards a mailbox where he could dump the wallets to deliver to the owners. Just then, someone ran up to him and called, “Hyung!”

“Hyung!” he called again, meanwhile, Sicheng was about to empty the fanny bag that was filled with wallets and the boy's eyes felt with despair looking at how all the wallets were being tossed into the mailbox… “Hey stop it !” the boy managed to snatch the fanny bag out of Sicheng’s hands but he was too late, “Aw man, why did you do that?” he whined. “Kid, go look for a job and stop stealing from others, you do not want to end up like this.”, Sicheng reprimanded the kid while the boy stood in a pout. Suddenly, the light in the boy’s eye lit up, “Hello, my name is Chenle, let me tag along with you” said the boy. Sicheng was in absolute shock at Chenle’s response that he did not know how to react, instead, he began trying to walk away, “Just go home…” , “ I don’t have a home to go.” Sicheng stops his tracks, “this boy is an orphan…” he thought to himself, as he continued to walk his path and Chenle followed behind him.

Chenle followed Sicheng all the way back home. When both of them were settled down, Sicheng gave Chenle new set of clothing and set up a mattress beside his bed. "Sleep here for now, I will take care of you for the time being. Go in there and shower." Delighted Chenle thanked Sicheng for the hospitality and went into the shower. Finally, Sicheng had sometime for himself. He took out his phone and welcomed by 3 new notifications on his SNS. He gain new followers, meaning he gain new friends. He warmly smiled and followed them back. After 5 mins, Chenle exited the bathroom and sat on the mattress.  
"Hyung, why are you so nice?"  
"Its because you reminded me of myself."  
"Really? Must been tough"  
"Yea"  
Sicheng gets up to take a shower and after a while, both of them comfortably settled in and sleep for the night.

Dawn rises and Sicheng heads to work, Chenle was instructed to stay home and was left with a few dollars to only get food for himself. When Sicheng got to work, it was only Renjun and Donghyuck


End file.
